


Tidings of Comfort and Joy

by therumandcokediaries



Series: Frostiron and Spiderson [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, F/M, Family Christmas, M/M, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, festive stuff, just to clarify all peter relationships are platonic/familial, tony stark is such a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumandcokediaries/pseuds/therumandcokediaries
Summary: Takes place between Called To Be A Rock and Freeze. A look at the last Christmas before May died. May and Peter join Tony and Loki for Christmas. May and Loki spend much of the day on the bottle.





	Tidings of Comfort and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone. Also, if anyone has any ideas/requests for things to write based around this AU, hmu. And, as always, questions are welcome

-

May gave Peter a shake, waking him up.

“Of all the days to have a lie-in” she said. 

Peter looked at her, still half-asleep. “…Merry Christmas, May”

“Merry Christmas, Peter” she smiled.

Peter sat up and gave her a hug, and she hugged him back.

“What time are we going to the Stark’s?”

“Don’t you mean your dads? They said whenever, but probably around midday” May said. “I don’t think we’re in a rush. Loki sent me this”

She showed him a text on her phone. It was a photo of Tony, fast asleep with a flask in his hand. Underneath, Loki had put; ‘He’s supposed to be cooking today ;A;’

“He’s a bad influence” May said. “Both of them are”

Peter laughed. “Aww, it’s just Christmas spirit, right?”

“Christmas  _spirits_ , more like” May said. “Get up and get dressed. Let’s not waste the day”

-

They had a good, relatively calm morning, skipping breakfast in favour of Christmas biscuits, doing the presents, and talking together. Once it got to around 11am, May went off to get ready to go out. She didn’t look impressed when she went back to the living room and found Peter pulling his shoes on.

“Oh, so you’re wearing that?”

Peter glanced down at his shirt. “What’s wrong with it?”

“I know you don’t care much about fashion, but you could at least  _try_ to look nice”

“May, it’s a t-shirt. What does it matter?”

“Go and put on something nice. Tony’s bought you loads of nice clothes. Go and get changed”

“Why?”

“Because it’s Christmas”

“Exactly”

May looked at him. “Stop being a prick, and go and get changed”

Peter sighed and got up. “Alright, alright, I’ll get changed”

He did, into nicer jeans, the navy polar bear patterned button-up shirt the Stark’s had given him, and a black blazer (another Stark-acquired item). May shook her head at the pin on his lapel, but she approved his outfit change.

“Ok, good. Let’s go”

-

There was always something powerful about the atmosphere at the Stark’s, but today it seemed almost overpowering - although that might just have been the cinnamon and home-baking smell, heat, and Christmas lights, as well as the general atmosphere of idiots-in-love.

“Merry Christmas, kiddo! May, same to you” Tony grinned.

“You managed to get out of bed, then” May smiled, hugging him. “Where’s that husband of yours?”

“Hm? Oh, he should be- ah! There he is”

“Hello, my darlings!” 

Loki hugged them both, kissing May on the cheek.

“Someone’s been on the booze” May said.

“Mulled cider, my darling”

“Please tell me you’ve got some left”

“Right this way, my dear” Loki said, putting an arm round her waist and leading her to the kitchen.

Peter watched them, and Tony ruffled his hair.

“What’s that face for? It’s Christmas!”

Peter couldn’t help but smile. 

“That’s better” Tony gave him a quick hug, and then stepped back, straightening the boys blazer. “You look very fetching, but I don’t think you need the jacket inside: it’s pretty warm”

“Yeah…”

“Just go and throw it down in your room or something. We’ll be in the kitchen. I need to make sure Loki doesn’t fiddle with the oven again”

-

May shook her head. “He’s smartened up a lot since he’s got to know you. I do feel bad sometimes though: you’re always buying him stuff”

“We’re not trying to compete” Loki said. “Tony’s just as bad. Peter’s a cute kid. It’s nice to dress him up a bit”

“He’s so lucky to have you, you know”

“You’ve got me too”

May looked at him. She put her mug down, grabbed him by the lapels, and kissed him hard. Loki put his own mug down and pulled her close, one hand on the small of her back, the other tangled in her long dark hair.

“You two are going to get yourself caught” Tony said, appearing in the kitchen doorway.

Loki and May pulled apart, looking at him.

“What? I thought we were still keeping this between ourselves”

May rolled her eyes at him. “Where’s Peter?”

“Putting his coat down. He’ll be with us in a minute”

May nodded, picking her mug up.

“Have you got any of that for me?” Tony asked.

“Well, that depends what I get in return”

“Cheeky bugger”

Loki laughed and filled a mug for him. He held it out of Tony’s reach when he went to grab it. 

“Why you little-” Tony growled, and then grinned at him. “Give us a snog then”

Loki considered for a moment, and then set the mug down and did as he was told. Peter came into the kitchen and wrinkled his nose at the sight that greeted him. 

“Ew, do you have to?”

They stopped, and looked at him, and then at each other. Loki grinned.

“Come here, chick”

Peter looked at him suspiciously and approached. Loki grabbed the boy and kissed him hard on the cheek. Peter squeaked indignantly and struggled.

“Stop!!”

May and Tony burst out laughing, shaking their heads at each other. Tony stepped in and rescued Peter.

“Alright, Loki, let him go” Tony said. “Hey kiddo, do you want a drink?”

“Ooh, yes please!” Peter said, looking over at the big pan of mulled cider on the stove top. 

“What do you fancy?” Tony asked, going over to the fridge.

Loki burst out laughing. “Oh Peter, your face! What’s up?”

“Aww, he wants to have the same as the grown-ups” Tony said.

Peter scowled at him. He didn’t like being laughed at. 

“Oh, give the kid some cider. It won’t kill him” May said. 

Tony shrugged, closing the fridge. “Alright, well, if you’re sure”

Loki handed Peter a mug. “Knock yourself out”

Peter took it gratefully, and took a quick sip. He hesitated, and then settled for a good, long drink.

“Aww, he likes that” May said, smiling at him. 

Peter looked up at her, still drinking. Loki put a hand over his heart.

“He’s so cute, oh my god” 

“Someone’s getting all gooey” Tony grinned. “Alright, living room”

“Oh yeah, presents” Loki said. “I can’t wait to see your faces”

 “Enough of the chatter, Lolly. Let’s get these presents done before Christmas Dinner”

-

Peter and Tony were asleep in the big armchair. All the presents had been opened, and they’d all eaten far too much. Loki and May had drunk a bit too much, but they said it was justified because it was Christmas. They were curled up together with their legs up on the sofa. 

“Tony’s so good with him” Loki said. “They look so similar, don’t you think?”

“You say that all the time” May said. “You’re right, though… He’s so cute when he’s curled up with him like that”

“He’s a sweetheart. He’s a good kid, and Tony… Well, you know the story there”

“It’s like he’s got three parents” May said. 

“You say that all the time” Loki nodded, looking over at the telly. 

May watched him for a moment, and then took his glass and set it, and her own, down on the side table. 

“I was drinking that”

“I think we’ve both had enough” she said, leaning closer to him. 

“I think” Loki said quietly. Sensually. “That you’ve got an agenda”

“Well done for finally catching on” May said, her voice much the same.

“You can be a real bitch sometimes” 

“That’s why you love me so much”

She put a hand on the back of his neck and kissed him hard. Loki put his arms round her and pulled her closer, kissing her deeply.

“Don’t you think you’re playing a dangerous game?” Loki said, breaking the kiss. 

“He’s asleep”

“He might wake up”

“Not if you stop talking” 

She went to kiss him again, but Loki stopped her.

“Maybe… Maybe we should tell him”

May sighed. “I don’t think it’s a good idea. What if he freaks out? I don’t want to ruin his day”

“Well, what if he doesn’t? I think he’d be ok with it”

“We’re not telling him. Not yet”

“When, then?”

“Maybe in a few months. I think we need to discuss it properly first” she looked over at Tony. “All three of us”

Loki was quiet for a minute or two. “…Is it too early to start on the rum?”

May laughed. “It’s Christmas. Go for it”

-

Tony left Peter and Loki to their game of snakes and ladders and went out to the kitchen.

“You after the leftovers?”

May turned round. “I’m after Loki’s biscuits”

Tony sucked his breath. “He’ll ‘ave you when he finds out, you know” 

“He’ll live. He eats too many biscuits. He’s getting a bit of a soft tummy anyway”

“Better than going the other way” Tony said.

May looked at him. “I’m sorry, that was insensitive”

“I’m just glad you didn’t say it in front of Loki” 

“Hey” May gave his shoulder a squeeze. “I’m sorry”

Tony looked at her. He sighed, and gave her a hug. “I know you didn’t mean anything by it. It’s just… Well, you know how volatile he is”

“Hey” May said again, moving back to look at him, arms still round him. “You know I love him just how he is. I wouldn’t want him to change”

“I love him too” he looked at her. “And I love you”

“I love you too” 

Tony kissed her. 

“Loki talked earlier. About this. And about Peter”

Tony paused. “Oh. What did you say?”

“That we should wait. Us three need to talk about this first. Properly. Preferably when we’re not drunk”

“Yeah, you can barely stand up straight, let alone talk straight”

“You’re not funny” 

“I am a bit” Tony kissed her again. He shook his head. “I’m not gonna tell the kid. I love him loads, but you know him best. We’ll wait until we all think it’s right to tell him”

“Thanks, Tone” she rested her nose against his, breathing in his scent. “I never planned this”

“None of us did.. Which is probably why this works so well, unconventional as it may be” 

“Yeah… Peter’s worships both of you, you know. He thinks the world of you. You’re so good to him. It means a lot to me” 

“I know, darling. It means a lot to us, too, having him in our lives. We think the world of him as well”

“You’ll always do right by him. I know I didn’t think much of you at the start, but you proved yourself. It was that summer that did it. You know I trust you wholeheartedly now”

Tony opened his mouth to reply when they heard footsteps, and they sprung apart. Peter bounded into the kitchen, closely followed by Loki.

“Hey, kiddo! What are you after, eh? More Swiss roll?”

Peter nodded. “Mm-hm, and some Bucks Fizz. Mr Loki said I could”

“Help yourself to the cake, chick. It is Christmas, after all. But I’d rather you didn’t have the Bucks Fizz”

He looked at May. Peter looked at May. May sighed. 

“Oh Tony, it’s only just alcoholic. It won’t kill him”

Tony sighed. “Alright, kid. Help yourself”

While he was doing so, Loki went over to his cupboard. He stopped halfway, noticing the packet on the side near May.

“Are those my biscuits? Rude”

May just smiled. Loki rolled his eyes and went to the cupboard, finding the bottle of Baileys he had stashed at the back. 

“Hey, May” he said. “Fancy some of this?”

“I’m stumbling already!” she said. “Make mine a double measure”

-

“No you flippin’ well don’t!” Tony snapped, grabbing Peter round the chest and wrenching the bottle of Archer’s out of the boys hand. 

“Aww, but dad! It’s Christmas!” Peter whined, trying to snatch the bottle back.

“You’ve already had mulled cider and Bucks Fizz. More than enough for a kid your age. And if it had been up to me, you wouldn’t’ve even had that. No arguing” 

Peter pouted, but he didn’t protest any further when Tony handed the Archers to Loki. Tony sat down properly and pulled Peter close against his chest, resting his chin on top of his head. They both watched Loki and May for a minute or two.

“Somehow I don’t think your aunt is in the position to drive you home now” Tony said.

“Yeah, she’s well past it” 

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, I think she’ll need the spare room tonight” he checked his watch. “It’s getting late, kiddo”

Peter grabbed Tony’s wrist, looking at his watch. “It’s not  _that_  late. You said we could have hot chocolate and play Dobble again”

Tony’s mouth twitched. He looked at Loki and May, who were far more drunk than either of them would care to admit, deep in a laugh-based conversation. Somehow he didn’t think they’d want hot chocolate and card games. 

“Tell you what, kiddo. Why don’t we grab a drink and go and play in the back room for a bit? Just the two of us!”

“Ok! But won’t Mr Loki mind?”

“I think he’ll be fine”

-

Tony sent Peter off to the back room while he sorted their drinks. He filled Peter’s mug three quarters of the way with hot chocolate, and then topped it with a ridiculous amount of squirty cream. He found the Christmas tin of posh biscuits and put a selection of the best ones on a plate, stuck it on the tray with the hot chocolate mugs and a couple of spoons, and took it through to the back room. 

Peter was sat cross-legged on one side of the big futon with a cushion on his lap and a blanket round his shoulders, with the Dobble tin beside him. He grinned at Tony as he entered the room.

“Hey sweetheart. You look cosy”

“I think the Christmas lights help” 

“It’ll be a shame to take everything down again” Tony said, setting the tray down on the futon.

“You say that every year” Peter said, accepting the mug Tony gave him. “Thank you”

“Here, have a spoon. You’ll need it”

“Hm?” Peter looked up from his mug, cream all round his mouth.

Tony laughed and handed him the spoon. He took the other mug and sat down on the other side of the futon. 

“This is an insane amount of cream” Peter said, digging into it with his spoon. “This is the way it should always be”

“Don’t get used to it: it’s just because it’s Christmas” Tony set his mug down and picked up the Dobble tin. “I’ll deal”

“Ok, ok. Just let me finish this cream before we start”

Tony nodded slightly, dealing out the cards face-down in two piles, leaving one card on its own in the centre. 

“You’ve been a bit quiet today”

Peter looked up. “Have I?”

“Yeah. I thought Loki and May were just being louder than usual - which they were - but you  _have_ been pretty quiet. Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine” Peter nodded. “I guess I’ve just been doing a lot of thinking. It’s been fun. I… I love our Christmas’s” 

“I do too. I like all the times we spend together. You’re my little family. The four of us. One funny little family” Tony looked at him. “Are you finished with that yet?”

Peter shook his head. “Not yet. I’ve still gotta have a biscuit”

“Alright, alright. Take your time, kiddo. We’ve got all night”

-

Once they’d finished their hot chocolates (and all of the biscuits), they spent a good hour playing copious games of Dobble, with lots of laughing and lots of indignant shouting. Still, they had a good time, and then Tony reached into the drawer of the lamp table and pulled out a pack of cards.

“I only know Go Fish” Peter said.

“These aren’t that sort of card” Tony said. “See?”

He showed the pack to Peter.

“Monopoly Cards? How does that work?”

“Well, it’s like a quicker way of playing Monopoly. It’s better with more people, but it’ll work with two. So, we start with five cards, and you have to pick up two from this pile in the middle at the start of every go. You can put down up to three cards a go, and at the end of your turn, you have to have no more than seven cards in your hand. Now, as for the monetary values…”

-

Tony won all three games of Monopoly Cards, and Peter proclaimed him a cheat.

“You’re just a sore loser” Tony grinned, gathering the cards back into their box. “See, I said it was easy to get in to”

“Just not easy to win” Peter said, yawning.

Tony checked his watch. “It’s getting really late, kiddo”

“I’m thirsty. Can I get a drink?”

“Sure thing, kiddo. Here, sit tight and I’ll go and grab you something. I need to sort this tray out anyway”

As Tony was stood in the kitchen getting Peter a drink, he stopped for a moment. He could hear Loki and May laughing and chatting away together. They sounded happy, and that was good to hear.

-

Once Peter had finished his drink, Tony gave him a squeeze.

“We really ought to get you to bed”

“Aww, but it’s Christmas!”

“Technically, it’s Boxing Day” Tony said, showing him his watch. “Come on now, kiddo. Let’s say goodnight to Loki and May and then get you settled”

Peter stuck his bottom lip out, but he soon sighed and nodded. He was pretty tired now anyway.

-

Loki and May seemed happy enough to be interrupted.

“I’m gonna put the kid to bed and then call it a night” Tony said. “I’m sure you can find your way to the spare room later, between the pair of you”

“You’re hilarious” Loki said.

He stood up, stumbled into Tony’s arms and hugged him tight. Tony gave him a kiss, and then let go of him to give May a quick hug while Loki hugged Peter. 

“Thanks for today, chick”

“Shouldn’t I be the one thanking you?” Peter said, hugging him. “I’ll see you in the morning, ok?”

“Yep, see you tomorrow. Goodnight chick”

Finally, Peter hugged May.

“Maybe you should have packed a bag” he said.

May gestured vaguely. “Didn’t know this was gonna happen. Now go to bed”

-

Peter let Tony take him to bed. In the moment, he was immensely grateful for the fact that he spent so much time at the Stark’s, because it meant that at least he had his own night and wash stuff here. 

“You get settled, kid. I’ll go and fill your jug”

Tony was gone a little while, giving Peter more than enough time to get changed and do his teeth and crawl into bed. 

“I don’t know about you, kid” Tony said when he came back. “But I’m shattered”

Peter laughed slightly. “Yeah, I’m pretty tired too”

Tony sat down on the edge of the bed, tucking the little white seal and Peter Rabbit toys in on either side of the boy.

“I’ve been thinking” he said. “Maybe we could go away for Christmas next year. How do you like the idea of skiing?”

“I wanna go on a ski lift, but I’m not sure about actual skiing” Peter said. “Too much scope for coming home with a broken leg”

“Wuss. Ok, not skiing. How about going to Lapland or something? Or Prague? They’re supposed to do Christmas well. Wenceslas square and stuff. We could stay in a big hotel or rent some place, do everything fancy. What do you think?”

“I think you’d better ask May” Peter said. “She’d wanna work out the practicalities. Like taking all the presents over just to bring them back again”

“Ok, well maybe we could just go  _around_ Christmas then. Go and do some Christmas stuff abroad, but then have actual Christmas Day here?”

“That sounds better to me. I like having Christmas at home”

“Yeah, me too. I think Loki might have some objections to going away for Christmas anyway” he shook his head. “Well, we’ve only just got  _this_ Christmas out of the way, so how about we put planning for  _next_ Christmas on hold?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, we can talk about it later. There’s gonna be a whole bunch of other stuff between now and next year to figure out”

“That’s very true. I’ve got my big launch, and that’s a big time consumer. Maybe you could lend a hand with it?”

“Maybe. You could always call it work experience and get me out of school to help” he suggested.

Tony laughed. “I don’t think May would be too happy if I did”

“Yeah, maybe not” he said, rubbing his eyes.

Tony smiled fondly. “I think you’re ready for sleep”

“I think I am too”

Tony stood up, tucked him in firmly, and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Goodnight, kiddo. See you in the morning”

*

*

*


End file.
